A Natural Love
by EKGSGG1923
Summary: This story starts during the current storylines going on now. Eventually as all storylines to they take a life of their own. I am bringing back some of my favorite characters that I feel should have never been let go, or left the show. I didn't outline this story, so I don't know what will happen until I sit down to write. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Scrubbing floors. That is the last thing Johnny wanted to be doing. He was the son of a well-known, and feared mobster. However, Johnny would do anything to cut himself out of anything that had to do with his father. His father is what landed him in this position anyway. His father's constant need to keep Johnny close is what drove Johnny to kill him in the end. Love. His father always claimed it was love that drove him insane. So insane he was hurting people that Johnny loved most. Even after Johnny murdered his father to protect those he loved, no one was left to stand by him. He ended up just like his father in a sense. He was sure that there were those who were undoubtedly grateful for his murderous act. In fact he has been praised by those who were supposed to be the most law abiding citizens. That's how he ended up here, cleaning floors. A judge ruled Johnny could be released from prison early on good behavior. Good behavior. Johnny knew that it was a reward for the murder of Anthony Zacchara. However, it would be too suspicious of the judge who was up for re-election if Johnny was set free without any other consequence. So here he was, doing his court ordered community service. He wished they would assign him somewhere that was unpopulated by Port Charles citizens. General Hospital was constantly trafficked by familiar faces for Johnny. People used to look at him strange because he was the son of a crazy mobster. Now, they look at him like he is just like his father. He couldn't stand that. He did not want to be anything like Anthony. That is why he killed him, but he understood the looks he received. Because secretly, Johnny was scared he was just like his father too.

"Are you done with those floors yet?," Epiphany asked in her impatient tone.

"Yep, just finishing up," Johnny rose from his knees, "Good as knew."

"Well I know they are clean; they were mopped earlier today. I just didn't have anything better for you to do until your supervisor arrived."

"I thought you would be my supervisor. The judge told me I was to report to you."

Epiphany gave a little chuckle, "That is the perks of being the head nurse. I can tell anyone I want what to do. And I don't want to have to worry about the likes of you. Meet me at the nurses station once you get all of this stuff put away."

Epiphany stood at the nurse's station going through the evening's schedule. It was almost time for her to go home. She couldn't leave though until her next batch of nurse's all arrived. She waited on Elizabeth. Elizabeth was a very loyal employee. Though she could be hard on her, Elizabeth held a special place in Epiphany's heart. She was the sole provider for her children. She also shared the fact that they both lost a child. A feeling that never lightens the heaviness of the heart. Even though she felt love for Elizabeth, it drove her crazy when she was late. Just then the elevator dinged.

Elizabeth hurried off the elevator. Her head was down while she pinned on her hospital tag, so she was surprised when she lifted her head to a not so happy Epiphany.

"10 seconds! You cannot fault me for ten seconds. The traffic was terrible coming from my Gram's house. I am lucky I made it here alive," Elizabeth starting rattling off her excused while she immediately checked the clip boards.

"Your tardiness I am used to Nurse Webber. However, you have seemed to forget we were to have a meeting before your shift."

Elizabeth looked at Epiphany. Shoot. She forgot. Well she kind of forgot. She was sure Epiphany just wanted to meet to scold Elizabeth for something she didn't do right, or better yet, something she did do right, but should have done better, "I am so sorry. I completely forgot." She hoped the head nurse wouldn't see the untruthfulness in her eyes.

"In the conference room Nurse Webber, now."

Elizabeth hurriedly walked into the conference room. Epiphany walked in behind her and closed the door. This couldn't be good.

"Nurse Webber, I would like to offer you a promotion," Epiphany said with a smile.

Elizabeth's eyes lit up, "A promotion?! Oh my goodness, I can't believe it…" Elizabeth began to ramble on with gratitude.

Epiphany continued on, "You will be overseeing our community service program here within the hospital."

Elizabeth stopped rambling mid sentence, "Community service program? You mean like for students and volunteers."

"I mean like ex-cons and Port Charles' non-law abiding citizens."

Elizabeth groaned.

Epiphany continued, "You do have experience in dealing with those kind of folks. I could start the list of the many criminals you have befriended over the years…"

"Okay, okay," Elizabeth didn't need another one of Epiphany's lectures about Jason, AJ, or anyone else for that matter, "You said promotion right?"

"Yes I did Nurse Webber."

"Pay raise?," Elizabeth sounded hopeful.

"No."

Elizabeth's let out a heavy sigh.

"But it will look wonderful on your résumé," Epiphany said with a smile.

"Of course," Elizabeth now knew that this so called promotion was more of a command than an offer from Epiphany.

"Now, my shift is long over. I am going home to take a long bubble bath," Epiphany headed for the door of the conference room. She turned around and smiled, "On the bright side Nurse Webber, you only have one criminal to oversee at this time. He should be waiting for you at the nurse's station. There is a clipboard there too with special rules to follow. You have a good night." Epiphany left humming a tune.

Elizabeth walked over to the nurse's station and started to dig for this clipboard Epiphany was talking to her about. She wondered about what criminal she could be supervising. She hoped he was charged with some white collar crime like tax evasion. She felt a presence in front of her and she looked up with a smile, which quickly faded once she saw who stood in front of her. She was certain after her talk with Epiphany he could only be here for one reason.

"I'm looking for the head nurse. She was supposed to introduce me to my supervisor," Johnny said without making eye contact.

"That would be me," Elizabeth said still looking down.

"You're not the head nurse," Johnny quickly retorted.

Elizabeth rose her head, "No, I am your supervisor. And not by choice."

"Listen, I don't want to be here either..."

Elizabeth interrupted, "Shouldn't you be in prison?"

"I got released on good behavior. I have all of the documents to prove it and everything."

"Oddly enough, the justice system in Port Charles will never surprise me…"

Johnny understood her feelings. She felt the same that every other citizen of this city felt, "Look, just give me a list of what you want me to do. I'll get it done. I'll be efficient and I won't bother you one bit."

Elizabeth looked up at Johnny. She felt kind of bad. Then she felt bad for feeling bad. He was a murderer. His father deserved it, though she would never admit it. She had been part of one of his games once. She started to think of Jason. She shook her head out of it, "Well I should probably show you where things are first. Did you get a badge from human resources?" Elizabeth stepped out from the nurse's station and started to walk toward the elevator.

Johnny followed after, "No, not yet."

The two stepped onto the elevator. Elizabeth looked straight ahead and pushed the down button.

"Some promotion," Elizabeth mumbled.

"What was that?," Johnny looked at Elizabeth.

"Nothing."

The elevator doors closed.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked around her living room picking up toys upon toys. She thought it was about time she got out that old chore chart.

"OUCH!," she yelled out as she stepped on some action hero left on the floor by one of her sons.

"Cameron! Aidan! Let's go, I am going to be late and I still have to drop you off at Gram's house!"

They were young boys but they sure did sound like a herd of elephants running down the stairs.

"Cam, be careful or you will knock over your little brother! Do you each have your bags? I do not have time to turn around if you leave something at home."

"Yes," the boys said in unison.

The drop off at Gram's went smoothly.

Then it was off to work. Work. She enjoyed work. It kept her on her toes and focused. It had been a week since she started her "promotion" as a community service supervisor. To be honest, it wasn't that much different from her normal work day. Besides giving John Zacchara a list of things that needed to be done and signing his hours sheet, this new position wasn't as much of a hassle as she thought it was going to be.

She felt bad for him sometimes. He never smiled. Well, then again, I am sure anyone who has to do court ordered community service would rarely smile. Though she would never condone any act of violence, the thought of Anthony Zacchara dead put her mind, and the minds of all other Port Charles' citizens, at ease. Sometimes, though she would never admit it, she felt that Johnny killing his father was already an act of community service. Despite how she felt about the situation that brought Johnny to General Hospital, she was determined to not coddle him. He had to complete his sentence. She had already done her fair share of befriending criminals. While she didn't see a point in being mean to people, being friendly to the non-law abiding citizens has only ever put her in a world of hurt.

Elizabeth watched from the nurse's station as Patrick and Sabrina ran into each other in the hallway. She couldn't hear their conversation, but she definitely wondered what it was about. Most likely the baby. While a baby is always a blessing, she couldn't help but ache for the feelings her friend Robin must be overcome with. Robin and Patrick are strong. They will be able to get through this.

"Excuse me, Nurse Webber," Johnny waited for Elizabeth to look up and acknowledge him.

Elizabeth quickly pretended she was doing work, which she should be doing not wondering about people's personal lives, "Just give me one second to finishhh thiiisssss….Done. What can I help you with Mr. Zacchara?"

That was the first time Elizabeth actually addressed him, and he definitely did not like that way 'Mr. Zacchara' sounded, "Please, call me Johnny."

"Okay… do you need something?"

"I finished the list you gave me," he outstretched a piece of paper towards the nurse.

Elizabeth grabbed the list from his hand, "Okay, well you can do then, I will sign off on your hours for today…"

He didn't even let her finish her sentence, "Well is there anything else I can do? I really just want to finish up these hours as soon as I can, and in all honesty I have nothing else to do."

Elizabeth looked at him, "Um…," she thought for a minute, "…sure. Let me call down to maintenance to see if they could use a hand. Do you know how to use a wrench?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Elizabeth picked up the phone and dialed the maintenance extension. Surely enough they had plenty to get done and were understaffed. Elizabeth thanked the worker and hung up the phone.

"Well maintenance is very glad to have an extra hand, apparently they are understaffed right now. Just jump on the elevator and hit the button for the basement. When you get off of the elevator turn right and the maintenance office will be straight ahead."

"Okay, thanks," Johnny replied.

"Oh and one of the maintenance guys can sign off on your hours when you leave tonight. That way you don't have to search for me."

"Okay, well have a good night then," he said as he turned to walk toward the elevator.

Elizabeth was about the reply with a 'you too', but by the time she picked up her head he was on the elevator and gone.

This day felt really long. Elizabeth couldn't wait to get the boys and get home. She was definitely stopping for take out tonight. Cooking was the last thing she wanted to do. She stuck her key in the ignition and turned the key over.

Uh oh. The sound her car made sounded like a frog with emphysema.

"You have got to be kidding me!," Elizabeth dropped her head onto the steering wheel. That self-pity party ended abruptly when she was startled to hear a knock on the window. Elizabeth jumped up with a intake of breath only to see it was John Zacchara.

His initial look was shock, "Nurse Webber. I didn't know that was you," he yelled through the window.

Elizabeth cracked open her door, seeing her electric windows would work with the car not turning on and all. She let out a sarcastic, "Yep, it's me."

"I was walking to my car when I heard what sounded like a busted alternator."

"You must have an ear for it. I call it the sound of my life. Nothing is busted. It just does this sometimes and after a few tries she is up and running."

Elizabeth tried a few more times to start the car.

"You want me to take a look?," Johnny asked.

Elizabeth kept turning the key, "No I got this," after the sixth time the car finally started, "see? Up and running. I am good to go, and very ready to go home."

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Absolutely."

"Good evening Nurse Webber."

"Good evening Mr. Za… Johnny."

Johnny smiled at her, closed her car door, and walked away.

Elizabeth smiled, put her car in reverse, and pulled out of her space.


End file.
